narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toba
Toba (卞回日丹) is a member of Team 15. He is the biological son of Hiraiya and the biological elder brother of Kyoya. He becomes Haman's pupil. He is known as the Fire Cracker in the team, the most unpredictable within the group. Background Toba is Haman's pupil and lives with his parents and younger sister. At one point, however, he attempted to kill his father, Hiraiya, to prove his strength. After failing and having his life spared because of Kyoya's plea, he left home. Appearance Like his sister, Toba has blue eyes and vermillion hair, albeit his reaches his lower back and is always tied in a braid. He wears a traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with a black and white top sporting elbow length sleeves, and gray pants that reaches the middle of his lower leg. He almost always wears a cheerful smile on his face. Personality Toba is always eager to fight with anyone who looks powerful, he firmly believes that the Amaroichi clan are to remain on the battlefield and shows his disapproval of Haman staying locked up in his home. Because of this belief, he shows no pity towards family or subordinates as a sign of weakness is unacceptable. He tried to revive the abandoned tradition of a Amaroichi clansmen killing their own parent to prove their strength, although failed to successfully execute it. According to Hiraiya, Toba had not always been passionate of the Amaroichi blood and fighting, and that Hako wanted to reform him before it was too late. Despite this, he pays his respect to the opponents he fights by sending them off with a smile. He also, by his own words, doesn't fight children and dislikes fighting women. The reason behind this habit of his is on the pretense that all children have the potential to become strong, to fight him presumably, and that women can give birth to strong children. Toba also shows to have a big appetite for food. Abilities Toba is very strong for his age, usually being able to take alot of damage as well as do it. He also excels in Taijutsu, as it is his primary ninja style. Haman recalls Toba as "The fist of the group". He has good experience with Genjutsu too, it comes natural to him because it runs in the Amaroichi blood. his main attribute is his strength, while his seconary attribute is speed. Trivia Toba is ranked as the biggest eater in the group. Toba once said that their father, Hiraiya, said that he got a shotgun marriage and that love starts in bed, so it might be possible that Nami was born before their parents got married. Quote (To Nami)'' "I thought I told you...I don't have use for weaklings."'' (To Haman, in thought only)'' That's fine with me. There isn't anything I want. There isn't any reason for me to look back. I only see what's ahead. A new battlefield spreading before my eyes...that is what I seek. I strive to become stronger than any other person. I move forward to become stronger than anything. Even if I have nothing left to protect when I get there.''